Sleeping Beauty
by sunset siren curse
Summary: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi in a Sleeping Beauty way. Made in favour of Silver Rose 27.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

**Just something special for Silver Rose27. I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or the fairy-tale/movie. It was one of my favourite Disney movies when I was a child and I still love it to this day.**

**Pairings: Ritsu + Takano, Tori + Chiaki, Yuu + Mino, Kisa + Yukina**

In a faraway land, long ago, there lived a King and his fair Queen. For many years they had longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A son was born, and they called him Ritsu.

The overjoyed King and Queen threw a wonderful party and invited six talented faeries to the feast. However, they had forgotten the King of the Faeries, as no one ever saw him and thought he was dead

After the faeries arrived, they each took a turn of blessing the baby with a gift. The first were Kisa and Yukina of Beauty.

"Little Ritsu," Kisa said. "You shall grow and become a handsome young man."

"You shall have milky skin with rosy cheeks," Yukina added. "Chocolate brown hair, but your main beauty will be your green eyes that shine like emeralds."

Yuu and Mino of Personality went next.

"As well as beautiful on the outside," Yuu started. "You shall be beautiful on the inside, as you will have a heart of pure gold."

"You shall be a very determined," Mino continued. "Strong-willed and faithful friend and lover."

Finally it was time for the faeries of Future and Fortunes' turn. But before either Hatori or Chiaki could speak, the seventh faery appeared, Yokozawa of Despair, and he was furious.

"I am quite upset for not receiving an invitation," he said coldly. "But I have brought a gift for the young prince. Young Ritsu will grow with grace and beauty, loved by all of those around him. But before the sun sets on his 25th birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" And then he disappeared.

The queen wailed. Her baby was going to die.

"Please, your Majesties," Yuu said. "Yokozawa is just bitter because of the future Chiaki saw. He overheard while Chiaki was telling us, but he misheard. That's why he felt the need to cast this despair on you. But Hatori and Chiaki still have their gifts to give the baby."

"Can they undo the curse?" the King asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Sire." Hatori said. "Yokozawa's tragic curses are too powerful for us to undo, but we can soften it. But first, Chiaki should show you the future he saw."

"I should warn you," Chiaki said. "Even if people wish for it not to happen, my predictions are always true. First, when young Ritsu turns 12, he shall meet a boy called Masamune Saga, who will help him in a library. Three years pass and they will meet again in a library and Ritsu will confess his love to Masamune, and he will return that love. However, due to a small misunderstanding, they will break up. Ten years will pass and then they shall meet up again and fall in love."

The King and Queen looked at each other. Their first and only child and only son was going to be in love with a man? But how would the kingdom get passed down through the generations?

As if reading their minds, Chiaki answered again. "There will be a girl be like his sister and best friend. In the future, she will surrogate a child for Ritsu."

The King and Queen breathed with relief.

"Thank goodness," the Queen said. "But what about the curse?"

Everyone watched as Hatori and Chiaki held each of Ritsu's little hands. Chiaki bit his lip.

"What if I do this wrong, Tori?" Chiaki asked.

"It's okay," Hatori reassured him. "I'll start. Young Ritsu, though we can't undo Yokozawa's magic trick, so on a spindle should your finger prick. But a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift we give to thee."

"Not in death, but just in sleep," Chiaki continued. "This fateful prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

The king and Queen's faces relaxed at this slight change in the curse, but the King still feared for his son's life. That very afternoon, every spinning wheel and spindle in the kingdom was burned.

Hatori, Chiaki and Yuu watched from the window.

"Pathetic thing to do?" Yuu asked. Chiaki nodded.

"I did tell them that all of the futures I see _do_ come true." he stated.

"Any ideas of how we can get Ritsu and his love together?" Hatori called to the others.

"I've got nothing," Mino said.

"Zip," Kisa added.

"Nada," Yukina added. "What do you know about this Saga, Chiaki?"

"He's not a Prince, but he is part of a rich bloodline." Chiaki answered. "His mother works for the government and his father is a surgeon. He has black hair, gold-brown eyes and has a barrier built around his heart, but he's kind. In my vision, many try to break down his barriers, but only Ritsu manages. He obviously isn't happy with his life."

Suddenly, Hatori's eyes widen.

"That's it!" he said. "Of course Ritsu won't be allowed to meet Saga! They're in different society classes. So if Ritsu was with a family in the same society class as Saga, then they would meet!"

"Tori, that's brilliant!" Kisa said. "But where are we going to find a family that's kind enough to take Ritsu in?"

"Look in the mirror over there," Hatori pointed. Each one walked over as Hatori snapped his fingers, turning their faery clothes into human clothes. Each man gasped.

"It's us!" Chiaki said with excitement. "We're going to take care of the baby!"

"Why not?" Hatori said as he changed his clothes.

Yuu looked at Hatori, his eyes filled with worry. "Are you sure? That means we'll have to feed him..."

"And wash him, dress him, and put him to sleep!" Yukina cheered. "It will be so much fun!"

"Honestly, Hatori," Kisa said. "Do you really think we can?"

"Baby faeries are born every spring, and we help look after them," Hatori said calmly. "If humans can do it, I'm pretty sure we can too."

"And we also have our magic to help us," Mino pointed out.

Hatori stared. "NO! No, no, no. No magic!" He marched over to Chiaki and reached behind his neck. "I'll take our magic necklaces right now!" he said as he took away Chiaki's sapphire pendant. Then he noticed his wings.

"Oh, we have to get rid of the wings too," Hatori added as he clicked his fingers again and Chiaki's wings disappeared. Quickly, Mino, Kisa and Yukina took off their pendants and Hatori clicked his fingers so their wings would disappear too. Yuu looked at Hatori with uncertainty as he clung to his necklace..

"You mean live like mortals?" he said as he started to leave the ground. "For twenty-five years?" Quickly, he flew out of Hatori's reach.

"That's right," he said as he clicked his fingers and Yuu's wings disappeared, causing him to fall on to the ground.

"Ouch!" Yuu said as he landed hard. "But Hatori, we've never done anything without magic!" Hatori rolled his eyes as he chased after Yuu, trying to get his necklace.

"Look," Hatori sighed. "It's just so Ritsu thinks that he's being raised by humans. When he turns twenty-five, we'll tell him the truth. Now give me the necklace." Yuu sighed and snapped his fingers, causing Hatori's wings to disappear. At the same time, Hatori grabbed Yuu's necklace and walked off, with Yuu glaring at him.

"Come on everyone," Hatori said. "We must tell the King and Queen immediately." And then they all headed off to find the King and Queen.

Later that night, the King and his Queen watched with heavy hearts as their only child disappeared into the night with the six faeries, hoping that everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or the fairy-tale Sleeping Beauty.**

Fifteen years had passed since the six faeries had taken Ritsu away from the palace. Living like mortals, they raised Ritsu as their own and called him Ritsu Oda. Ritsu had grown to be a handsome boy, just like Yukina and Kisa predicted. But he was also shy and spent his whole life either with his nose in a book, in his room, or in the school or local library.

One day, Chiaki took Ritsu over to the local library after school, saying that he was going to borrow some cookbooks for Tori. Ritsu nodded and went off on his own. Soon he discovered a book on circuses. He stretched up to get it but he just couldn't reach.

Chiaki came around the corner and saw Ritsu. Just as he was about to go over and help, he saw another boy heading down the same isle. Chiaki's eyes widened in excitement, but then it turned to worry when he saw Ritsu fall backwards after losing his balance. Holding his breath, he watched as Ritsu fell against the boy.

"I'm sorry," he said frantically. The boy looked at him and then looked at the bookshelf. He reached up, grabbed the book, and handed it to Ritsu. Ritsu stared at the boy with wide green eyes. Chiaki smiled as he went down another isle. He could tell that boy was the 'Saga' from the vision. One part of the vision was complete.

**Ritsu's POV**

_I honestly think that I'm going crazy. How can you fall in love with someone for just a little thing? _I thought as I walked off, clutching the book that the boy pulled down for me. Then I stopped and hid behind a book shelf, watching him give some books to a girl and walk away.

Carefully, I snuck over and looked at one of the books the boy had returned. On the card, it said, '_Saga Masamune_.' My eyes widened and I looked over to where Saga was sitting. I noticed that he was wearing the same uniform as me, just the senior version.

I walked behind a bookshelf, clutching the book Saga had given back. I didn't understand! Why was I feeling this way? He wouldn't be interested in _me_. Besides that, we're both guys! _And_ we've never spoken to each other.

I looked at the book in my hand and then walked up to the counter. I took a deep breath and wrote my name in the slip card.

"Ritsu," a voice said. I looked up to see Uncle Chiaki waving. "Time to go home."

I nodded and followed him out, still thinking about Saga. I decided that what I felt for Saga was just a minor crush and I'll get over it… I hope.

**Chiaki's POV**

When we got home, Ritsu went straight to his room. _Good, that means I can tell the others without worrying about him hearing._

I walked into Tori's office just in time to see everyone working. When we adopted Ritsu, we decided to get jobs as shōjo manga editors. Except for Yuu, Yukina and me. We became shōjo mangaka instead.

"Hey guys," I said. "Guess what happened in the library?"

"You cured your cooking problem?" Yuu joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "That was so hilarious that I forgot to laugh. No, I saw Saga with Ritsu. Everything happened just like in my vision."

"So now what?" Kisa asked.

"Now we each take it in turns to take Ritsu to the library every day for the next three years," I answered. Mino groaned.

"Why do we have wait?" he complained.

"Come on," Yukina said. "We've had so much fun with him so far, maybe he'll talk to us about it. So, who takes him tomorrow?"

"I'll do it," Tori said. "Chiaki didn't grab the books I wanted so I'll get them." I winced.

"Sorry Tori."

"It okay," Tori smiled.

**Thank you very much to my beautiful editor Sliver Rose. I don't know what I'd do without her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Confession**

**I don't own Sleeping Beauty or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

Three years had passed and each of Ritsu's uncles took turns in taking Ritsu to the library. Soon it was the day. Chiaki woke up in excitement and decided to cook breakfast for everyone.

**Ritsu's POV**

_I looked at Saga-senpai as he stood in front of me. My heart was racing and I could feel all the blood in my cheeks. I felt his fingers run through my hair and down my cheek. I watched as he leaned closer towards me._

"_Ritsu," he breathed, his eyes cloudy. "I love you." Then he pressed his lips to mine and..._

"Dammit!"

I shot up in bed breathing heavily. It was that dream again. I really getting tired of having it but it's supposed to be special, according to my uncle. Uncle Yukina said that sometimes if you dream a dream so many times, it will come true. I sighed and got out of bed. I opened my door to see Uncle Tori wrapping a bandage around Uncle Chiaki's hand while Uncle Mino and Uncle Yuu were laughing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A certain little Chiaki decided that he was going to cook breakfast," Yuu said as he clutched his stomach. "Big mistake."

I looked at the kitchen and winced. The eggs were burnt and there was a white liquid running down the walls. I then looked at Uncle Chiaki, who had very red cheeks.

"Maybe you should stick with cereal, Uncle Chiaki," I said as I got a cloth to wipe the walls. "Where are Uncle Kisa and Uncle Yukina?"

"Upstairs," Uncle Mino grinned evilly. "Probably...ow!"

I turned to see them coming down the stairs, their clothes ruffled up. Uncle Kisa's face was red and Uncle Yukina had a dark aura around him. I looked back at Uncle Mino, who had a shoe on his lap. I giggled. Those two could be so strange.

Uncle Kisa stared at the kitchen and sighed. "Did you put baking soda with vinegar again?"

"No," Chiaki said. "I put some flour with some water to make pancakes and then it just exploded."

"So what happened to your hand?" I asked.

"I took a step back and accidentally touched the frying pan," he answered. "Thanks, Tori."

Uncle Tori nodded and then tasted the flour that was on the bench, and smelt the bottle that had water in it.

"Chiaki," Uncle Tori said. "That powder and liquid are baking soda and vinegar."

Uncle Chiaki's eyes widened. "But…" Then he froze. Uncle Tori and Uncle Chiaki looked at Uncle Mino and Uncle Yuu, who were sneaking out the door.

"Well," Uncle Yuu said. "It was kind of funny."

Uncle Kisa looked up from throwing away the eggs. "I have an idea for the both of you. Run far and run fast."

Immediately, Uncle Mino and Uncle Yuu took off, with Uncle Tori and Uncle Chiaki at their heels. I sighed and sat at the table. Uncle Yukina looked at me and smiled.

"Did you have that dream again?" he asked. I stared at the table as Uncle Kisa chuckled.

"It's okay, Ric-chan," he smiled. "You can tell us. We're not like Mino and Yuu."

I nodded. "Yeah, I had it again. Is it normal for this to be happening?"

"You're a teenager," Uncle Yukina said. "It's perfectly normal. Who knows? He might be the one."

"But we're both guys and we've never spoken to each other," I sighed. "I don't know anything about him, apart from the books he reads."

Uncle Kisa sat down next to me and squeezed my hands.

"Let me tell you something," he said. "When I first met Yukina, all I did was hide behind a shelf and watch him as he flirted with other girls. I thought I only loved his face but I eventually fell in love with all of him. Love is a funny thing like that. Don't worry, it will be okay. Anyway, I'll go see if Chiaki and Tori killed Mino and Yuu."

"No need," Uncle Tori said. "Chiaki's got it covered. Anyway, I'll cook us something. Ritsu, you go and get ready for school."

"Yes, Uncle Tori," I said as I headed towards the bathroom. On the way, I could see that Uncle Chiaki had Uncle Mino and Uncle Yuu tied to their bed and putting make-up on them. I giggled. As weird as they were, I couldn't help but love them.

**Normal POV**

Soon Ritsu was in school and each man was working individually.

"Question," Yukina said. "Why were you cooking this morning, Chiaki?" he asked

"Today's the day!" Chiaki said cheerfully.

"What day?" Yuu asked.

"The day Ritsu admits his feelings," Chaiki cheered. "Come on, let's watch it."

He reached into his desk and pulled out a bubble-blower. Carefully, he blew a perfect bubble. Everyone watched as it hovered in the air, showing a picture of Ritsu walking through the library. He smiled and reached for a book when his hand touched another. Ritsu looked and saw Saga. His cheeks immediately turned red.

"_Saga-senpai."_

Saga looked at him. _"How do you know my name?"_ he asked.

Ritsu's eyes were wide, glowing a beautiful green, and his cheeks were red.

"Wait for it," Chiaki said.

"_I'm in love with you, Senpai,"_ he said. Then he gasped and looked at the floor. _"I...I mean..."_

Saga placed his hand gently on Ritsu's head and stroked his hair.

"_Do you want to go out with me?"_ Saga asked.

"_What?"_ Ritsu face was filled with shock. _"No...I...I mean... I..."_

"_It's okay,"_ Saga said. _"I'll go out with you."_ Then the bubble popped.

"Whoa," Mino grinned. "That was interesting. Now what?"

"Just give it ten seconds," Chiaki said. "Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

"Uncle Tori!" Ritsu called out as he ran through the door. "Mino, Yuu, Chiaki, Kisa, Yukina! You wouldn't guess what happened!"

"You scored top of the class in maths?" Yuu guessed.

"No, I told Saga-senpai how I felt and now we're going out," Ritsu cheered as he threw his arms around Yukina and Kisa. Everyone grinned as Ritsu hugged his uncles.

"That's wonderful," Yukina said.

"Thank you so much! All of you," Ritsu said.

"For what?" Chiaki said as Ritsu hugged him last.

"For always being there for me," Ritsu smiled. "Anyway, I have to go and do some homework. I'll see you later." And then he ran off.

Hatori sighed. "How long?"

"A few months," Chiaki said.

"Will it be bad?" Kisa asked.

"You have no idea," Chiaki answered darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Trick**

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Sleeping Beauty.**

Three weeks had passed after Ritsu had admitted his feelings to Saga and everything for Ritsu was just wonderful.

One day, there was a knock on the door. Chiaki answered it, expecting it to be Ritsu but instead was confronted by Yokozawa.

"What are you doing here, Yokozawa?" Chiaki asked wearily.

"I want to talk to you and Hatori," Yokozawa answered bluntly. Chiaki sighed and then nodded.

"This way." Chiaki lead Yokozawa into the living room.

"Wait here," Chiaki said. "I'll get the others."

Yokozawa nodded and then looked around. Quickly, he pulled out his wand and held it up.

"Show me the prince and his lover," he commanded. Immediately, a portal appeared, showing Ritsu and Saga's faces.

"_One question,"_ Saga said.

"_Yes?"_ Ritsu answered.

"_Why do you like me so much in the first place?"_

Ritsu blushed. _"Well...that's because..."_

"_You don't really know so much about me_," Saga pointed out.

"_Yeah,"_ Ritsu admitted. _"But I still know some things about you. Like, for example... that cat."_

"_Cat?" _Saga questioned.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Ritsu said. _"I was watching you. It was a rainy day and there was a kitten in a box on the side of the road, crying. Everyone just ignored it, except you."_

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. _How pathetic_, he thought.

"_What?"_ Saga exclaimed. _"What's with you? You were watching that?"_

"_I'm sorry,"_ Ritsu said, staring at the ground.

Saga sighed and then threw his head back on his bed.

"_Oh my god,"_ he said. _"Being spotted in the same street out of a shojo manga. How embarrassing is that?"_

"_I'm sorry,"_ Ritsu said. _"But I don't really read manga so I don't understand."_

"_Oh, never mind then,"_ Saga said. _"So what are you? Some kind of stalker?"_

Yokozawa smirked at Ritsu's embarrassment.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Ritsu said. _"I know that's silly of me but, Senpai, I love you."_

Yokozawa's eyes widened as Saga leaned in towards Ritsu. He watched as Ritsu pushed him away, shyly.

"_Why are you being so shy?"_ Saga asked. _"You wanted to do this with me, didn't you?"_

"_No,"_ Ritsu said. _"I…I…"_

"_Then why were you smothering yourself on my bed earlier?"_

Ritsu's eyes widened in shock. _"I…I…I'm sorry."_

"_You don't need to keep apologising either."_ Yokozawa grit his teeth as he watched Saga slowly unbutton Ritsu's school top. _"I know exactly how much you like me."_

"_Senpai…"_Ritsu breathed as Saga kissed him.

"Yokozawa," Chiaki called from the doorway, causing Yokozawa to jump and the portal to disappear.

"What?" he snapped.

"What do you want?" Hatori said dryly.

"I just want to know my future," Yokozawa answered.

"What do you want to hear?" Chiaki asked.

"I want to know what happens after I lose Takano," Yokozawa commanded.

Hatori sighed. "Very well. "You'll be walking towards a forest, a graveyard to be exact."

"There will be a man there," Chiaki continued. "He'll be crying… and that's the end of the vision. Just let fate deal with the rest."

"Thank you," Yokozawa said bitterly as he walked towards the door. Then he turned back. "Young Ritsu and Masamune break up over a misunderstanding, you say. Do you know what it was?"

"I couldn't see," Chiaki answered suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason," Yokozawa said. "Good day." And then he disappeared.

Hatori and Chiaki looked at each other.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Chiaki asked.

"I don't know."

It had been a month after Yokozawa had visited Chiaki and Hatori. After that, he had watched Ritsu and Saga through his portal, boiling with anger as he watched them read together or make love.

Finally, it was the last straw. He pulled a bag off one of his shelves and opened it. He pulled out a dark blue gem and blew on it.

"Attach yourself to Saga," he commanded. "And break up this love between him and the prince." Then the gem disappeared.

"Show me the prince and his lover," he commanded. A portal opened, revealing Ritsu and Saga. Ritsu was looking at the bed.

"_Senpai, are we dating?"_ he asked shyly.

"_What?"_ Saga said. Yokozawa bit his lip in anxiety until he saw the gem on the back of his neck.

"_Well, it's just you've never said anything,"_ Ritsu continued._ "Do you love me?"_

There was a moment of silent and then Saga snorted. Ritsu stared and then just lost it. Quickly grabbing his bag and jacket, he started to run for the door.

"Wait Ritsu!" Saga called, running after him. He grabbed Ritsu's hand to turn him around. Ritsu turned and then kicked Saga in the head, causing Saga to let him go. Again, Ritsu ran out of the house and headed home. Yokozawa smiled as he closed the portal. What he didn't see was the gem fall off and melt…

Everyone was working quietly until they heard the front door slam open. Quickly, everyone got up and looked into the hall. Ritsu was crouching in the middle, sobbing. Everyone looked at Chiaki, who nodded sadly.

"Ric-chan?" Kisa said softly. Ritsu looked up to see his uncles looking at him. Kisa opened his arms and Ritsu walked into them. Chiaki and Yuu stroked his hair as Kisa held him.

"What happened?" Hatori asked softly.

"He was toying with me," Ritsu whispered. "I asked how he felt about me and he laughed."

Hatori looked at Yukina and Mino. Their eyes said the same thing... _Yokozawa._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Guilt**

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Sleeping Beauty**

Ritsu was quietly sitting on the couch in the study, quietly reading his Uncle Chiaki's work. This had been his routine for the past five months. After breaking up with Saga, he had quit school and helped his uncles with their books. Chiaki, Kisa, Yuu, Mino, and Yukina were out somewhere so it was just Hatori and Ritsu at home.

Then the doorbell rang. Hatori got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Ritsu heard him say. "Hello, young man, what's your name?"

"Masamune Saga," came the answer. "Is this Ritsu Oda's house?" Ritsu felt all the colour drain out of his face. Senpai had found his house?

"Oh," Hatori said. "So you're the boy Ritsu told us about," Ritsu walked out of the office, just as Hatori turned. Quickly Ritsu shook his head.

Hatori sighed. "Ritsu's a little busy helping us, so now is not really a good time to—"

"I just came to see if he was okay," Saga interrupted. "I didn't mean to laugh at him. I don't know why I laughed at him and I wanted to tell him that I still love him and if it's possible that he'll give me another chance. I am going away to college soon so I also wanted to say goodbye and give him this. Could you tell him I came by to see him?"

Hatori nodded. "I will, Masamune. Have a good day."

"Thank you," Saga said and then Hatori closed the door. He turned and looked at Ritsu, who had tears rolling down his cheeks. Hatori held out the box. Ritsu opened it carefully. Inside, there was a book. _Sleeping Beauty_ was the title. Attached to the cover, there was a card.

Inside, it said; _This was my favourite fairy-tale when I was young. I always thought that love only __existed in __stories, but you showed me that's not true. I'm sorry for what I did. I love you, possibly more than life itself. Please, give me another chance. All my love, Masamune Saga._

Ritsu didn't do anything. He held the book to his chest and cried tears of confusion and hope as Hatori held him in his arms for a long time.

"Open up, Yokozawa!" Mino yelled as he hammered on the door. No answer.

"That's it," Yukina said. He marched up and smashed on the door. "Yokozawa, if you don't open this door now, I'm going to send you to the spring fairies to be their clothes model!"

"Do you think that will work?" Chiaki asked Kisa. Kisa shuddered.

"Every spring is new colour," Kisa answered. "It's not pretty when they're designing new things."

The door opened. "Please, anything but that," Yokozawa shuddered. "What do you all want?"

"You just couldn't leave Ricchan alone, could you?" Kisa snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yokozawa said as he walked back into his house. Mino gritted his teeth.

"That does it!" he snapped. Mino marched right up to Yokozawa and slammed him against the wall.

"You bastard!" he shouted. "I'm going to kill you."

Yokozawa's eyes filled with fear as Kisa, Yukina, and Chiaki looked at Yuu. Yuu shrugged.

"Don't worry," he said smoothly. "If he loses too much control, I'll fix it."

Yukina shrugged and then walked up to Yokozawa and Mino.

"Okay," Yukina said. "Start talking."

"Not going to," Yokozawa said stubbornly.

"Kisa-san," Yukina said. "What colour are the spring fairies doing this year?"

"Hot pink," Kisa smirked. Immediately, Yokozawa went pale.

"Okay, I sent one of my emotion-playing gems to break them up," Yokozawa confessed. "Are you happy now?"

"Thank you," Mino said calmly as he let go of Yokozawa. "We must go now. We have books to edit and a nephew to look after. Good day." And then five faeries disappeared.

Yokozawa sighed and then opened a portal.

"Show me Masamune," he commanded. The portal showed Masamune packing a suitcase with a kitten sitting on his bed.

"_So__rata__,"_ Masamune said. _"What's wrong with my life? I've just lost everything. My dad's not my real dad and Ritsu won't even come out and see me. What should I do?"_

Then, there was a knock on the door. Masamune opened it. It was his mother.

"_What do you want?"_ he said coolly.

His mother sighed. _"I know I'm the last person you want to see at the moment but a boy stopped by and asked me to give this to you."_ and then she left.

Masamune rolled his eyes and closed his door again. He looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a copy of _Sleeping Beauty_ with a card attached to it.

It said _I'm sorry I kicke__d you, __but I need some time. A part of me wants to give you up but there's a large part of my heart that can't let you go. I love you too, with all my heart. Sleeping Beauty was always my favourite story when I was young. Good luck at college. All m__y love, Ritsu._

Masamune slowly sank to the ground and cried. Yokozawa closed the portal and sat on the floor. He opened his hand and formed two cherry blossoms.

"Place yourselves in the Prince's and Masamune's hearts and keep them safe until they meet again," he commanded. The cherry blossoms disappeared and Yokozawa closed his eyes. Then he thought of what Chaiki had said at one point.

_You won't remain the Faery of Despair forever. Someone will destroy your icy heart._

_Who?_ Yokozawa thought to himself. _Masamune or the man at the graveyard?_

_**Thank you to my beautiful beta reader Sliver Rose. She is my angel when it comes to my stories.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Plan**

**It's time that I added An-chan into the picture. However, An-chan is more like a caring sister rather than an innocent girl in love. But enough of that, now it's on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Sleeping Beauty or Sasaki Kazuhiko (This is one of Everlasting Snow Princess' OC). Once again, my beautiful editor Silver Rose saved my life.**

When Yokozawa opened his eyes, Hatori and Chiaki were staring at him.

"Argh!" he screamed. "Don't do that. You should be the faeries of mischief and sneakiness, not future and fortune."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Chiaki said. "But Yuu and Mino already have those qualities when blessing personalities. Anyway, I saw what you did. That was very kind and generous."

Yokozawa nodded. "Is that all? I have to leave now. I have just heard that there have been ten funerals, so I need to go and plant some lilies."

"It's about the king and queen," Hatori said. "It's time to set Ritsu and An-chan to be fiancés."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Yokozawa asked.

Hatori sighed. "It means that Masamune's at college and someone's going to tell him about them. Soon, he'll find out about it and he's going to take on drinking and bringing new people home every night. You need to get into college now and save him."

Yokozawa's eyes widen. "Okay, I'll head over to the college this afternoon."

Then, a thought hit him.

"Wait, An-chan?" he said. "As in An-chan, the head of the fairy babies and godmothers? Why is she, of all mortals and immortals, going to act as the prince's fiancé?"

"Because she's going to surrogate Masamune and Ritsu's children in the future," Chiaki answered. "Also, she's going to help you with Masamune."

"Besides," Hatori said. "She's the best and kindest motherly fairy in the land. She'll look after them."

Yokozawa sighed again. "Does she know?"

"I told her beforehand," Chiaki said smoothly. "Also, Kisa's over with her right now."

"Okay, I have to go now," Yokozawa said. Hatori and Chiaki nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing," Hatori said.

"What's that?" Yokozawa asked.

"The man you're with after Masamune and Ritsu get back together," Hatori explained. "He has a little girl. You'll be a type of older brother to her but Yuu and Mino are planning to tease you about it by calling you 'Mama'."

"Thanks for the warning," Yokozawa said. "I'll send some crows after them if that word comes out of their little mouths. Good day."

"Good day," Hatori and Chiaki said together before they disappeared.

As soon as they were gone, Yokozawa frowned. _A little girl? What would that be like?_

**On the other side of Faery land:**

"An-chan!" Kisa called as he walked through the flower fields. "An-chan!"

"Sh!" Kisa turned to see An Kohinata, the head of fairy godmothers, walking towards him, holding two fairy babies in her arms. "They're asleep."

"Sorry," Kisa whispered. "I need your help."

"What with?" An asked as she opened a flower and placed the babies on the petals.

"It's about Ricchan," Kisa said.

"Oh," Quickly, An used some magic to weave some blankets from violets and covered the babies with them.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked as she closed the flowers.

"Act along with us," Kisa answered. "Also, you're the best mother fairy in the land; I need you to help Ritsu and Masamune's future children."

"Yes," An smiled. "Chiaki told me about the future he saw about me surrogating their children and being their fairy godmother."

"But there's also a catch," Kisa said, feeling uneasy.

An sighed. "What is it?"

"We need you to pretend to be in love with Ricchan and act like his fiancé."

"What?" An's face filled with shock and horror. "But what about Sasaki?"

Kisa cursed under his breath. He had completely forgotten about her new husband, Sasaki Kazuhiko.

"Why don't we call him and ask?" Kisa suggested.

"No need," a voice said. An and Kisa turned to see an elf walking towards them. This was Sasaki Kazuhiko, the head of elves and An's husband.

"I heard everything," Sasaki continued. "I'm happy for you to go along with this. I trust you, An-chan, and trust is one of the most important tools in a healthy relationship."

Instantly, An's face filled with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said. Then she turned to Kisa. "I'll be happy to go along with this. I'll go and visit the king and queen to let them know now."

**At the Palace:**

"Excuse me, your Majesties," a suitor said as he came into the royal study where the King and Queen were working. "There is someone here to see you."

The King nodded. "Send them in."

Five minutes later, the King and Queen looked up to see a female fairy looking at them. She had brown hair that went to her waist and kind, sparkly brown eyes. She was dressed in a skirt and top that looked like it was made from roses and had a pair of pink butterfly wings on her back.

"Good day, your Highnesses," she said. "My name is An Kohinata."

"Good day," the king said. "To what do my wife and I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you remember the fortune Chiaki told you fifteen years ago?" An asked.

"About our son?" the Queen asked.

"Yes," An said. "I'm the one who is going to surrogate your future grandchildren."

"Oh," the King said. "It's an honour to be in your acquaintance. However, young Chiaki and Tori didn't tell us that it was going to be fairy."

"I'm the head of fairy god-mothers," An said calmly. "Anyway, it's time to introduce Ritsu to me. But I do have a few issues."

"Right," the Queen sighed. "The whole fiancé fiasco. What are the issues?"

"I'm married," An explained. "I love him dearly and we're very loyal to each other. I would prefer if Ritsu and I didn't have any affection touches between us."

"That's perfectly fine," the King said. "We understand. We're planning to see our son this afternoon. Will you join us?"

"Of course." An closed her eyes and murmured something under her breath. Instantly, her wings disappeared and her clothes were replaced with a royal gown.

"I shall act like a princess," An said. "But I would like to go home at night to be with my husband."

The King and Queen nodded.

"That's perfectly fine," the Queen said. "Come, let's go see our son."

**At Masamune's College:**

"Masamune Saga?" Masamune looked up from his book to see a boy his age standing in the doorway of his room. The boy had black hair and cold blue eyes.

"I'm Takafumi Yokozawa," the boy said. "We're going to be roommates."

"Nice to meet you," Masamune said as he turned back to his book. Yokozawa started to unpack when he saw a photo-frame. Inside was a picture of Masamune and Ritsu, inside a library, reading.

"Who's that?" Yokozawa asked, pretending not to recognize the young lovers.

"That's me and Ritsu," Masamune said sadly. "The person who I fell in love with in high school."

"Oh," Yokozawa said as he looked at Masamune sadly.

_I'm sorry, _he thought._ I'm sorry I broke you two up. I'll protect you, Masamune. And ge__t you two back together again. I promise._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Truth**

**I'm so sorry to those you love this story for not updating. i had slight writer's block but thanks to my beautiful editor, i managed to write two new chapters. Please don't kill me about them because it shattered my heart writing them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Sleeping Beauty**

**Over at Ritsu's house:**

"Ritsu," Kisa said. "We need to have a talk with you."

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked.

"You're not actually a part of this society," Yukina explained. "You're the royal prince Ritsu Onodera."

"What?" Ritsu felt his whole world crash around him. "How is that possible? I can't be a prince. That means that I'll have to..."

"Marry a princess," Kisa finished off for him. "Relax. We're in the twenty-first century, not the fourteenth. Arranged marriages aren't even around any more. Your grandfather's grandfather stopped that tradition to marry the one he loved. So I doubt that your parents are going to do that to you."

"So you mean...?" Ritsu's face instantly filled with hope.

"If you still want to have your Saga sempai in your life," Yukina said. "I'm sure that will be allowed."

Ritsu didn't move but Kisa and Yukina could tell that he was incredibly thrilled by the way his eyes glowed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Yukina said. He left the room and then returned with the king and the queen.

Ritsu and Kisa bowed low to them but the king waved his hand and laughed.

"There's no need to bow to us," he smiled at Ritsu kindly. "But what I would love is a hug from my son that I haven't seen for fifteen years." He spread his arms and the queen did the same.

Ritsu bit his lip and looked at his uncles, who nodded kindly. Hesitatingly, he took a step forward towards the king and queen, who both wrapped their arms around Ritsu.

"Oh, my darling son," the queen said as she embraced her son tightly. "You've grown up so much. You're such a handsome young man."

As Ritsu felt his parent's arms around him, tears started to fill his eyes. This whole time, his parents were... wait. Ritsu frowned and pushed himself away.

"Did you two give me up?" he asked softly.

His father sighed. "No, you were going to come back into our lives eventually. It's complicated to talk about but it was for your safety. But we think that you are old enough to come back to us."

Ritsu took a step back and then for the first time, noticed a girl around his age in a pink dress.

"Do I have a sister?" Ritsu asked as he continued to stare at the girl.

"Of course not," the queen said. "This is An-chan, your fiancé."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Decision**

**Here's the next chapter i promised. please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Sleeping Beauty**

"What?" Ritsu couldn't believe this. _Fiancé?_ He had just met this girl! He couldn't marry her! He looked at Kisa and Yukina.

"But you two just told me that arranged marriages aren't around anymore," he said, his heart pounding in his chest. "And what about Saga-senpai?"

Kisa and Yukina looked at Ritsu gravely.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu," Kisa said. "We can't help you on this one."

Ritsu turned to his mother and father.

"Please, I can't do this," Ritsu begged.

"I'm sorry son," the king said. "But this is only to bring peace between our families."

Ritsu felt his whole world crash around him. Could this get any worse?

"Fiancé?" Everyone turned to see Masamune Saga standing in the doorway, his face filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Sempai!" Ritsu said, his face filled with horror. Tears started to roll down Masamune's face as he turned and ran off. Instantly, Ritsu was after him.

"Wait, sempai!" Ritsu called as he grabbed Masamune's sleeve. "Please, let me explain!"

Masamune turned and slapped his hand away, glaring.

"Don't bother!" he snapped and he took off again, leaving Ritsu standing there, frozen.

Sadly, Ritsu started to head home. All was lost, he would never see Saga-senpai ever again. As he walked through the front door, he looked at his parents, uncles and fiancé.

"Okay," he said. "I'll marry An-chan."

The king and queen nodded.

"Would you like to come home with us?" the queen asked. Ritsu shook his head.

"I want to stay here with my uncles," he stated.

"Okay," the king said. "Will you visit us?"

Ritsu nodded.

"Okay," The king said. "We must be off now. Good day." And the king, queen and An-chan left.

"Ricchan," Kisa said gently as he placed a hand on Ritsu's shoulder. Shaking it off, Ritsu ran to his room, slammed the door and threw himself on his bed, crying. Kisa and Yukina listened helplessly.

"We're so sorry, Ritsu," they said together.

After many rounds of making love together, Masamune and Yokozawa collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

Reaching over, Masamune grabbed his phone and went to his contacts. Yokozawa watched him as Masamune scroll and delete each and everyone of his contacts, except for his.

"Why are you keeping my contact?" Yokozawa asked as Masamune put his phone down and put his clothes back on.

"Because you're the only one I trust now," Masamune said. "I'm going to get some food for Sorata. See you later."

Yokozawa sighed as he watched Masamune leave. Great, now he had to spend the next ten years keeping an eye on him.

"Oh, Masamune," Yokozawa nodded. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. But it's the only way the prophecy can be fulfilled; The Prophecy of The World's Greatest Love.

That night, the two heartbroken boys cried themselves to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**10 Years later**

**Ritsu's POV**

"_Saga Sempai..."_

"_Why do you know my name?"_

_I wasn't paying attention. I had been watching him from afar for three years through school. I borrowed out every book he ever read. Some of them I really liked and some didn't interest me at all. It was a small thing but it made me feel like I was getting closer to sempai. And throughout that entire time, I kept all my feelings for him locked up inside of my heart. _

_But when he stood in front of me and spoke to me so suddenly, it was like a dropped glass had broken into a million pieces. My feelings and my love for him just poured out of me. No matter how hard I tried to keep them in, they just flooded out._

_I love you, I love you, I love you. Sempai..._

"_I love you..."_

_When I realised what had come out of my mouth, I froze. I couldn't believe it. I had just confessed my feelings to a guy who didn't even know me. As I felt my heart hammer in my chest, he placed his hand on my head and rubbed my hair. Then he said that he didn't mind going out with me._

_Back then, everything was so pure..._

But now, nine years in the future, I, Ritsu Onodera, the son of the King and Queen, at twenty four years old, am sitting in front of a woman who works at one of the most popular publishing companies, Marukawa Shoten, hoping to get a job into literature.

As I waited patiently, I clutched my lucky book to my stomach so no one would see. It was the _Sleeping Beauty_ book that Saga Sempai had given me before he went to college. Nine and a half years I've tried to let him go, but my heart just wouldn't. Well, I hope he's found happiness. He deserves it. Going through my head was the question _why am I getting a job_? Simple, one was so then I understood the commoners better and I can treat them really well when I take over Father's place at the throne and two, I wanted to prove that even when I'm king, I'm not completely useless and spoilt.

"Um, Mr Onodera?" the lady said.

"Yes," I answered.

"There's no room in the literature department," she explained.

"Oh."

"But there's a spot in the shojo manga department instead," she said brightly. "Would that be okay?"

I ran the thought through my mind. Wait, didn't Uncle Tori say that he, Uncle Mino and Uncle Kisa worked in that department?

"Do Yoshiyuki Hatori, Shota Kisa and Kanade Mino work in that department?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Sometimes, too well," I answered sheepishly. "Sure, I'm happy to work in that department."

"Great, I'll take you over there right now," she said merrily. Holding my book, I followed her through an elevator and up to an isolated office.

"Here it is," she cheered. "The shojo…"

I frowned and followed her gaze. Oh great. I just walked in on a hell zone. I understood about what my uncles told me about the deadlines and the week they called "Hell Week" but this was just ridiculous.

"I'm so sorry," the lady said. "Good luck." And then she ran away. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the office and tried to wake up Uncle Kisa. Nothing. Damn him for being a deep sleeper.

"Sorry I had to do this," I said as I pulled a whistle out of my pocket. I placed it to my lips and blew hard.

"AH!" Uncle Kisa screamed as he woke up. "The pixies are loose in the fairy dust!"

I giggled as Uncle Hatori and Uncle Mino lifted their heads and glared at him.

"Relax, Uncle Kisa," I said. "It's just me."

"Ricchan," Uncle Kisa said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going into the literature department."

"No more space," I said. "But they said that there was a spot available here so here I am."

"Great!" Uncle Mino said. "Here, we'll introduce you to our boss and "demon editor", Masamune Takano."

Suddenly, a ruler flew out of nowhere. Quickly, Uncle Mino ducked and grinned sheepishly at the person who threw it.

"I heard that, Mino," The person snapped. I looked at him. He was as tall as Uncle Tori, had shaggy black hair and golden brown eyes. There was a pair of glasses sitting on his face.

He was looking at me wearily.

"Are you a part time worker?" he asked.

"No, full time. I'm Ritsu Onodera."

"Masamune Takano," he said. "Have you ever worked in manga editing before?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "But when I was in high school, I often helped my uncles with their manuscripts."

He stared at me and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Not really," he said. "Come with me. You can see some of the work that we do for our authors. One of them is showing her manuscript in today."

"Okay." I followed Takano through the elevators and down to the second level.

"Why are you clutching that book?" he asked as we reached a woman with manuscripts in her arms. I looked at him and then looked away, making sure that I was hiding the book further into my jacket.

"It's special," I answered quietly. He rolled his eyes and took a seat across from the lady. I mimicked him, watching as he flicked through the pages.

"This is really good," he said. "Sorry for asking you to finish it in short notice."

"That's alright," the author said cheerily. "I had time."

Suddenly, he stopped at one page.

"Have you got your tools with you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she pulled them out.

"Could you make the kissing scene a little more dramatic?" he asked as he handed the page back.

"Okay." Immediately she started to draw. Takano-san shook his head.

"No from this angle," he pointed. Again, she tried to redraw it.

"Excuse me, Takano-san," I said hesitantly. "Aren't we pushing time a little?"

"This is one of the things you're going to have to learn while you work here," he said bluntly. Then he turned back to the woman.

"No, you're still doing it wrong," he sighed. "You've been kissed before haven't you?"

The woman blushed while I frowned. Isn't that sexually harassment?

"Yes I have," she said. "But you can't really see yourself while you do it." Then, she gave a nervous laugh. Takano-san frowned.

"You've got a point there," he said. "Okay, I'll show you an example but you'll have to be quick."

"Okay," she said.

"I'll go get some references," I answered as I got up. Takano-san took off his glasses and then grabbed my arm. With a sharp tug, he turned me around to face him. He placed his hand on my chin and placed his mouth on mine. I froze as the blood rushed to my cheeks and my arms dropped my book. Suddenly, my body started to respond. My eyes were closed and my arms were around his neck. This was bad and yet, the feeling was incredible and so familiar.

Suddenly, he stopped and released me, causing me to fall backwards on my weak legs.

"Did you get that?" he asked as he turned back towards the woman. She nodded.

"Okay, ink it quickly," he said as she drew as fast as she could. I felt tears form in my eyes. Takano-san looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. I shook my head and ran off. The memories of Saga and how much I loved him, they were so painful. Why was my life so cruel?

**Masamune's POV:**

I rolled my eyes as he ran off and took the pages.

"They'll do," I said. "Have a nice day."

"You too," the woman said and she walked off.

Just as I got up, I noticed that the new guy had left his book behind. Well, I better give it back to him. As I picked it up, I noticed the title; _Sleeping Beauty._ What the heck was a full grown man doing carrying around a fairy tale book?

There was a card attached to the back of the book. Curious, I read it. My eyes widen at the text.

_This was my favourite fairy-tale when I was young. I always thought that love only existed in stories, but you showed me that's not true. I'm sorry for what I did. I love you, possibly more than life itself. Please, give me another chance. All my love, Masamune Saga._

This was my old book, the one I gave to Ritsu Oda. I felt my blood boil as I ran after him. What was he doing with my old children's book and how did he get that card?

When I found him, he was talking with Kisa and Mino. Quietly, I stood behind the door and listened to what they were saying.

"What should I do?" Onodera was saying. "I feel like I've betrayed Saga-sempai." My eyes widen at that. Could it be?

"Ritsu," Mino said. "Just calm down. Hatori, Kisa, Chiaki, Yukina, Yuu and I know that you love Saga and we've tried everything to find him but he just disappeared right off the earth."

"But how is that possible?" Onodera had tears rolling down his face now. "This is my entire fault. If I hadn't kicked him in the first place or if I just forgave him, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Ricchan," Kisa said as he held out his arms. I watched Onodera walk into them. It really was him. That does it. I stepped out behind the door and looked at them.

"Nine years and you haven't changed, have you Ritsu Oda?" I stated. I watched Ritsu raise his head from Kisa's shoulder and looked at me in confusion while Mino and Kisa's eyes widen.

"What did you just call me?" he asked timidly.

_I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update and to leave you with a cliffhanger. I've graduated. Yay! Nothing's stopping me from writing now. Until next time, sunset siren curse._


End file.
